The Saga of Carl/Credits
Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon The Saga of Carl Executive Producer John Frink Co-Executive Producers Kevin Curran J. Stewart Burns Michael Price Bill Odenkirk Marc Wilmore Joel H. Cohen Rob LaZebnik Jeff Westbrook Brian Kelley Supervising Producers Larina Jean Adamson Valentina L. Garza Consulting Producers Dan Greaney Tim Long Ian Maxtone-Graham Carolyn Omine Don Payne David Silverman Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Mike Scully David Mirkin Mike Reiss Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Bonita Pietila Denise Sirkot Richard Sakai Written by Eric Kaplan Directed by Chuck Sheetz Executive Producers Matt Selman Al Jean James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Icelandic Score by Sigur Rós Animation Producers Tom Klein Jaspreet Dhillon Andrea Romero Staff Writer Jon Kern Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Four Best Friends Music by Alf Clausen Lyrics by Eric Kaplan Olsen Olsen Written and Performed by Sigur Rós Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recorder Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Richard Lorenzana Post Production Audio Facility Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistant to the Producers Jane Becker - Benjamin Morse Colin Contreary - Caitlin Pickall Daniel Furlong - Kyle Stegina Regina R. Robertson Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Akom Production Co. Overseas Animation Director Nelson Shin Assistant Director Jess Espanola Lead Animation Timer Timothy Bailey Additional Timers Carlton Batten Scott Brutz Jack Dyer Adam Kuhlman Second Unit Director Matthew Schofield Retake Director Gabriel DeFrancesco Storyboard Rob Oliver Ralph Sosa Glen Wuthrich Storyboard Revisions Luis Escobar Ben Lane Animatic Layout John Achenbach Liz Climo Eric Koenig Lance Kramer Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Mike Morris Chance Raspberry Animatic Editor Roger Injarusorn Background Designers Lynna Blankenship Sean Coons TJ Kim Hugh MacDonald Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Character Designers Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Kevin Moore Kevin M. Newman Tommy Tejeda Joe Wack Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Designers Darrel Bowen John Krause Kevin Moore Jefferson R. Weekley Lead Character Layout Artists Yelena Geodakyan Eric Lara Alex Que Chance Raspberry Character Layout Artists Caroline Cruikshank Ely Lester Richard Manginsay Jennifer Moeller Tuan Nguyen Fill Marc Sagadraca Rick Salonga Shane Sowell Lead Background Layout Artist Ian Wilcox Background Layout Artists John Berman Ralph Delgado Leasa Epps-Eisele Heejin Kim Mike Pettengill Javier Pineda CG Artist Brent M. Bowen FX Layout Artists Al Holter Brice Mallier Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Designers Eli Balser Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Designers Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Digital Retakes Steve Mills Beth S. Morris Kristina Pace Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editors Kurtis Kunsak Steven Fahey Animation Production Managers Peter Gave Derek Higgs Rebecca Totman Eric Vesbit Animation Production Lead Coordinators Nikki Isordia Ashley Bamburg Animation Post Production Manager Michael G. Mahan Animation Production Supervisor Sean Patrick Rielly Animation Production Coordinators Sean Batton Robert Brunette Collin Fowler Heliodoro Salvatierra Matt Torres Animation Digital Production Assistants Lejon Douroux Daniel Vega Animation Production Assistants Ethan Ogilby Brandon Michael Spear Brooks Stonestreet Angela Wixtrom Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Production Associates Desiree E. Craig Anna Pagan Film Roman - General Manager Dana Booton Director of IT Bradley Cooper IT Support Samuel Mason The persons in this film are fictitious. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #RABF14 COPYRIGHT ©2013 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Category:Season 24 credits Category:Credits Category:Production Category:Cast and Crew Category:Complete